


Home Is...

by mx_mond



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Harry is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx_mond/pseuds/mx_mond
Summary: Harry Potter is dead. Dumbledore faces Lord Voldemort. Where did he make a mistake?





	Home Is...

Outside he preserved the calm cultivated throughout decades, while inside – inside he was battling desperately not to give in to exhaustion. How many dark wizards can one face in one lifetime? He’d already defeated Grindelwald – he had rather been hoping that someone else would take care of Voldemort.

“Hello, Tom,” he said, looking into the snake-like pupils, “I assume you’re coming back from Harry’s home?”

The part of him that never rested was already running calculations. Where did he make a mistake?

“The Boy Who Lived is no more,” whispered the soft voice. “Before he died, he asked me to pass on a message.”

Silver eyebrows rose above the half-moon glasses.

“What is it?”

The answer, when it came, hit him straight in the heart.

“He had never called that place ‘home.’”


End file.
